heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Laser Beam 069
, also known by the codename , was a Second Generation Information Alliance Object.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Design The Laser Beam 069 has three laser beam main cannons stacked vertically on either side of the main body and an air cushion propulsion system made out of three cylinders below it. There's a giant plate-like component raised above the spherical main body and container-shaped ejection devices are lined up along its edge.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 1 Technology The Laser Beam 069's laser cannons (both main and secondary) are ultraviolet nitrogen lasers a hundred times more harmful than sunlight. Additionally, the reactor is surrounded by several low-temperature conduction power generators that use liquid nitrogen. The Object uses the reactor’s excess energy to generate even more power to throw into the cannons. Unlike regular laser beams. who create orange afterimages, the afterimages created by these nitrogen lasers are bluish-white. It has an air cushion propulsion device specialized for marine combat. The Laser Beam 069 alternates between using liquid nitrogen and a mixture of iron oxide and aluminum deployed using the container launcher on top of the Object to create extreme temperature differences around itself. Those temperature differences create mirages that disturb the ocean’s surface, obscuring its real position to the naked eye and allowing it to bend its lasers to attack from unexpected angles. The temperature difference also affects radio signals. The thermomagnetic effect is used to produce an extreme electric potential that interferes with radar locks. The Laser Beam 069 uses a giant plate-like meteorological radar to not be affected by its own defensive countermeasures and to calculate its laser bending. Specifications *Class: 2nd Generation Object specialized in naval battles *Type: Weapon in charge of the Information Alliance's Home Country's First Line of Defense *Length: 95m *Armor Material: 1cm x 1000 layers (Nitrogen-processed steel, includes welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Air Cushion Propulsion System *Top Speed: 670 km/h *Main Armament: Nitrogen Laser Beam Cannon x 6 *Secondary Armament: Nitrogen laser beams, container launcher for chemical spraying, etc *Main Color: Dark Gray (Originally bright but discolored by nitrogen oxidation) Chronology Project Whiz Kid The Laser Beam 069 was sent by the Information Alliance to attack the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, who at the moment were rescuing a Capitalist Corporations submarine that had sunk near New Caribbean Island, an artificial volcano based officially working as a bluefin tuna breeding base created and developed by Bloodrics Capistrano. The Laser Beam 069 fought the Baby Magnum, who held its own against the Object's mirages and bending lasers. Ultimately, the Laser Beam 069 withdrew when the submarine successfully reached the dock in the volcano base.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 3 After Information Alliance forces managed to infiltrate the island and kidnap Katarina Martini, the Laser Beam 069 was once again deployed to intercept the Baby Magnum and the Legitimacy Kingdom forces sent after the infiltrators to retrieve Katarina.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 11 As the Laser Beam 069 fought the Baby Magnum, its lasers were used by Martini to shoot at the enemy forces inside Flagship 019 and to intimidate and control the Information Alliance soldiers in the ship.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 11.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 12 However, a small force made up of 37th soldiers and Wraith Martini managed to survive the attacks. After entering the ship's central computer room they discovered that the Laser Beam 069's attacks were just a diversion, its true goal was staging an attack on Manhattan by using the Object's nitrogen lasers to excite a solvent mixed into the clouds. This would cause extreme electrolytic corrosion on levels never seen on the natural world, which would damage and destroy the underground power lines and communication cables, the foundations of skyscrapers, the subway tunnels, the gas and water pipes, and everything else buried belowground; causing the city to collapse.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 14 The group reached the command center gates and diverted an incoming nitrogen laser using steam. This attack took out the command center, and Quenser Barbotage instructed the other members of the group in laying a trap for the Laser Beam 069. The group used Anastasia, a DNA computer in the ship, to shoot one of the ship's fire smokescreen round into the ocean to cause and oil-based smokescreen. This photochemical smog would bend the Object's nitrogen lasers very differently than its own artificial mirages in ways its Elite could not predict. The laser beam bent multiple times, ultimately returning right to its source and sinking the Laser Beam 069.Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 15Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 16Heavy Object: Project Whiz Kid Chapter 3 Part 17 References Category:Objects